Continued Existance
by TearsThatHaveFallen
Summary: Dystopia/Apocalypse!AU. 5 years ago, the nations were attacked, leaving most dead, and others forced into hiding. Among the survivors is Prussia, who tries, along with the others, to adapt and conform to Wolfgang Shultz's rules, and evade capture. R&R, should I continue?


When it all began, no one was sure exactly who was at fault. There was North Korea, who had been threatening to shoot missiles for many years now. There was Russia, who had never been on the best terms of the United States. And of course there was always the many nations in the middle east who had their own reasons to pick a fight with America. But even then, it did not explain the missiles sent off into Japan, most of Europe, and some of Africa. Many Americans were very troubled by the problems they faced. And the fact that some of the nation had begun to blame America for this tragedy only made it worse. Soon after the initial international attack, a suicide bomber had made his way into the White House. No one was sure who would have let him in, but when he was detected it was already too late. He detonated, killing the president, vice president, the first lady, and several other important government figures. This left the USA without any leader . Then, someone who seemed like a savior for the people of the country appeared. His name was Wolfgang Schultz. He was the leader of black operations in the CIA, and said that, if given more power, he would help find the culprit to this horrible crime against humanity. He had many followers amongst the people already, and his rise to power was very quick. To the American people, he was a light in the the darkest times.

The missiles were only the beginning of the end. Then came the tragedy known as the Meltdown. During the Meltdown almost 50% of the world nuclear plants suddenly all exploded. It was set up and orchestrated by a small group of people known as Happiness, or the Holy Alliance of PeoPle for InterNational Environmental Safety and Stability.

They were a group of church fanatics, who wished to rid the world of nuclear power. They believed, if rid of nuclear power, people would be able to find a new renewable resource to get energy from. But the idea backfired, and caused large parts of the world become nuclear wasteland. It killed thousands, even millions of people. Europe and North America were in ruins. Finally, a world meeting was called. If the nations knew of the awful events about to unfold, they may not have called the meeting at all.

*. *. *

They met at Switzerland's house. It seems like the best place, seeing as it wasn't in ruins, and still remained neutral.

Prussia still wasn't sure why he'd come.

Prussia was an ex-nation, meaning he did not have any land of his own anymore. Really, not much could happen at this point that could really affect him. So why was he here? Well, he had gotten dragged along by his younger brother, Germany. Germany hadn't been hit as hard as some of the other countries, though. Prussia guessed he'd come to comfort his poor friend France, if he had any reason at all. France had had all of his nuclear plants explode. His body was a mess of bandages, and bloody lumps of flesh. In short, he had definitely seen better days. Prussia sighed. It was so boring listening to all the stupid nations talking about stupid things that didn't concern him. He was the awesome Prussia! He should be getting a little bit more recognition that he was getting, at least a little. At this point he was getting none at all. He gave a quiet hiss of annoyance, then placed his head on the table. The next few hours passed by quickly, or slowly, he didn't really remember. All the excitement that followed kind of blocked it out.

But he did remember the strike.

He was still asleep when the walls were broken in. There were explosions everywhere, and vehicles and tanks started to blast their way through the walls. The explosion caused Prussia's ears to ring, and throw him forward several feet. When he regained himself it was utter insanity.

When the attack first started, Germany had protected Italy from the brunt of the attack, and Prussia could see pieces of shrapnel embedded in his back. He fell, and Italy literally picked him up and began to flee. The adrenaline must have done that to him, for Italy was nowhere near strong enough to carry Germany around on a daily basis. Italy wasn't the only person carrying others. Finland is practically being dragged away from Sealand by Sweden. Sealand had been captured by two of the men who were attacking the nations, and they were forcing him to the ground.

"Sealand! SEALAND!" Finland's screams were pathetic and heart wrenching. One of the two men that held Sealand down said something that Prussia couldn't understand over the din. But what he had shouted became all too clear all too fast. A truck, that been heading off on an alternate course, changed its direction and ran over Sealand. It then backed up and ran over poor boy's body again and again. After the second or third time, Prussia looked away, unable to keep his eyes on the horrific sight. It must've taken longer than that to kill off the micronation, because his screaming lasted for a while afterwards.

It took Prussia a few seconds to get out of his haze of horror, but he finally broke from it and begin to run. Everything was a blur. His legs were starting to hurt, and his arm was most definitely broken. Dead nations littered the floor. A large part of ceiling and broken in, and a frenzied Russia and sobbing Ukraine were trying in vain to pull Belarus out from where almost half of her body had been crushed to oblivion. Prussia scanned the room for others that weren't dead or preoccupied. He spotted Austria, and ran to him.

"Austria!" He yelled over the crashing and destruction. He looked over to Prussia, and grabbed his shoulders. Prussia practically picked him up and moved out of the way of some of the falling wreckage.

"Oh sweet lord have mercy on our souls!" Austria shrieked.

"We have to go, now!" He nodded. He grabbed his hand. "Where is Hungary?"

"Over there!" Austria pointed. Lo and behold, there was the female nation. She had ripped off most of her skirt for more maneuverability, and was taking out followers left and right with trained ease.

"Hungary!"

She turned briefly, and nodded. Prussia caught up with her, dragging Austria along behind him.

"What in gods name is going on?Who are these people?" She said, indignant. It was almost as if they were and being chased instead of actually being killed off. "Oh good. You got Austria. He wouldn't of been able to fend for himself."

"Hey!"

"Ja, I know. Are you okay? I think my arm is broken, but it's not the worst that I've ever had, and I'll just deal with it."

"I'm fine. Is Austria okay? Hey, you didn't get hurt, did you?" She asked, as if asking a child. The agitation at being addressed like that was apparent on Austria's face.

"I'm fine!"

"Yeah, he's totally fine. If the awesome me hadn't been there to move him out-of-the-way, he would've been crushed flat. Like Belarus." They all went silent for a second. The reality of the situation suddenly sunk in with Prussia's offhanded comment. Nations were being killed off, and they had to get out of there, no matter what.

They begin to run all together, to make their escape. It seemed surprising that no one had tried to attack them during their conversation, but then again, there were over 200 nations. That's a lot of people to have to the kill. Especially if you add in the factor the nation's don't die easily. It takes a lot to kill one, if their actual land isn't destroyed and disbanded. To kill a nation there are several ways you can do it. Decapitation works if you keep the head separate for a long enough period of time. Usually about a week. Shooting is not very effective unless the nation is in an already weakened state, and it must be directly through the head. Or you can do it the most common way. You must mutilate them beyond recognition. Until nothing is left. The scary part was, these people seemed to know that. They knew how to kill the nations. The ones who had been hit by missiles were shot. Others, like Sealand, were crushed and beaten till they became a bloody mess of bone and gore. Prussia had to keep Austria and Hungary safe. They had been hit. If they were shot, they'd die. He wouldn't.

But everything was so confusing and loud. Prussia, despite his determination to protect them, could barely keep track of what was going on. He couldn't process all the excitement. Then he felt something whiz past, right near his face, and the hand he was tugging Austria along with was suddenly pulling all of Austria weight. He looked around to see Austria lying on the ground.

"Austria!"Hungary shrieked. Prussia picked up the man and continued to run. He was bleeding badly from the head.

"Prussia, wait-" Hungary went to clutch his shoulder, but he brushed her off and continued his mad dash.

*. *. *.

After that point, everything was blurry to Prussia. He couldn't exactly remember what happened next. But he knew he got out. When things finally came back into focus for him, he found himself in what look like a bunker. A few the other nations were there with him. Italy, Germany, Hungary, Sweden and Finland, Spain, France, and Romano. Lichtenstein was there too, wrapping bandages around Germany's back. He quickly looked around, feverishly searching for the man he knew he carried there.

"Where's Austria? I carried him here, where is he?" Everyone else looked over to an unmoving body in the corner. Lichenstein was the first one to speak up.

"He's... well... He was shot. They got him in the head, and he already had taken all that missile damage..." She stopped for a second, then sighed. "He was dead when you got here. Big brother wasn't here when Hungary got you here, so he doesn't know. Poor Switzy..."

Prussia choked. "Austria, dead? That's not possible. He... He was stronger than that, right? He had to have been. He was as old as me, at least! If anything, he'd be weak, but not dead!"

His outburst was met with silence. Well, not complete silence. Finland was quietly sobbing, with Sweden vainly trying to comfort him. Hungry give us quiet sniff, but that was all. In truth, Prussia didn't expect a bigger reaction from her. She was stronger than him, in more ways than one. She always had been.

A banging came from the bunker door, disturbing the semi silence . Liechtenstein jumped up, and ran for it.

"Big brother! You're back. Did you find anyone else?" Switzerland shook his head.

"It wouldn't have mattered anyway. This bunker is full, it'll only sustain all of us for a few days. And yes, I did find others. I moved them to a different bunker. That's the best I could do. Though I wish they weren't all stuck in my home..." He scoffed. Then he looked around. "Oh so Austria, Prussia, and Hungary turned up? They just gonna mooch off me more. They should go to a different bunker... But why is Austria on the floor? Hey." He walked over and began shaking Austria, who was facing floor. "Hey, wake up. Dumbass got himself hurt, didn't he? Like always..."

"Actually, big brother... He got shot in the escape." Lichtenstein said this with the utmost care. Prussia didn't understand why, though. Switzerland hated Austria, and he always make sure everyone knew it. Neither of them could stand the other. But then again, Prussia did recall that they were friends many centuries ago.

A look of confusion spread over the neutral nation's face.

"Then why are you not treating him? If he was shot, then he needs treatment immediately! Why is he just lying..." Switzerland froze. "He's not...?"

"I'm so sorry, brother. But it was a direct shot to the head. The missiles already had hit him, you know that. They almost got us, too..."

"No, no. You're kidding, right? There's no way that this is happening. Austria, dead? How fun, all this joking. But I'll tell you one thing. I don't like it. Please stop." Switzerland put his hands over his face. "Please stop."

"Switzerland, we were all close with Austria. Italy, Prussia, Germany, Spain, and myself. We understand-" Hungary tried to put a hand on Switzerland's back to calm him down, but he threw her off and snarled.

"No you don't! He was my best friend when we were young! You have no idea what this feels like! No one knows. I feel like my heart's been ripped out and stomped on 100 times. I shouldn't feel like this, I hated him! But I didn't... I didn't want him to die!" He collapsed next Austria's body, and began sobbing. "Austria I'm sorry! I'm sorry for all the mean things I told you! I didn't want you to die! I never wanted that! And I never wanted to stop being friends with you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

His wailing went on for very long time. Liechtenstein was obviously very uncomfortable with watching her usually unfeeling and apathetic older brother break down over someone he claimed he didn't even like. Hungary took the girl in her arms and allowed her to bury her face into her chest for comfort, when her brother could give her none. Prussia watched all of this unfold, feeling an awful oppressive guilt spread through his body. This was his fault. If he been paying more attention, Austria wouldn't of died. It was all his fault.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

_Hey everyone. Here just a little something I typed up for fun. I may continue it, if people enjoy it. I don't know. R&R, and thanks for reading._


End file.
